narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bear
Talking bears of the world of Narnia were large, gentle, child-like creatures. A Bear was traditionally one of the Marshals of the Lists. They are depicted as strong but gentle creatures, who pass their time napping and eating honey. One prominent family of bears are the Bulgy Bears, the elder of which is known to suck his paw at inopportune moments. They are very wise and intelligent ones that are very noble and loyal to Aslan. Black Bear Black Bears were black colored ones that were loyal and noble to Aslan. They only appeared in the Disney adaption films. In the 2005 film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, black bears suffered the terrible Long Winter when they traveled to Aslan's camp near the Stone Table. After the Age of Winter was ending, black bears fought in Aslan's Army in the First Battle of Beruna against the White Witch's Army where one fought a Wolf and another fought a White Tiger. In the 2008 film of Prince Caspian, one black bear was seen when Lucy thought it was a talking beast, but it happened to be a dumb beast. Trumpkin the dwarf managed to save Lucy when he killed the bear with his bow and arrow. Brown Bear Brown Bears were highly intelligent and wise bears that were very loyal and noble in the world of Narnia. They enjoy to eat honey as their diet. After the world of Narnia was created, two brown bears were summoned out of the ground with many different beasts that gathered in the council of Aslan to hear Aslan's speech. They both chased Andrew Ketterley with many of the animals since they thought he was a tree. After realizing he was human, they keep him as a pet with the rest of the animals. They later appeared in the coronation where Frank I and Helen become the first king and queen of Narnia. During the Age of Winter, brown bears suffered the Long Winter. Many fought in Aslan's Army during the First Battle of Beruna against the White Witch's Army. Brown Bears were part of the Narnian army that fight with King Lune, Prince Corin, and the Archenlanders of Archenland against Prince Rabadash and the Calormene army of Calormen. Brown Bears hid in the forests after when they defended the kingdom of Cair Paravel from the invasion of the Telmarines. After hundreds of years passed, brown bears, along with the three Bulgy Bears, became very loyal and noble to Caspian X when they fought against King Miraz and the Telmarine army during the Narnian Revolution. Brown Bears gathered with all the creatures and beasts that helped Rilian, Puddleglum, Eustace, and Jill out of the Underland. During the last days in Narnia, brown bears fought with the Narnians against the Calormenes at the Battle of Stable Hill. Richard Stein is not a bear. Polar Bear Polar Bears were white colored beasts that appeared in the 2005 Disney film of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Two Polar Bears were pulling Jadis's chariot in the First Battle of Beruna. The Polar Bears often attacked those which did not believe in their power and control of the lands of narnia. Such as the unwise Danny the Dwarf which did understand the balance of power. Category:Talking Beasts Category:Old Narnians Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Animals Category:Aslan's Army